Hogwarts, The Final Chance
by No-Rush
Summary: The summer has sent our favorite people into a spiraling storm of feelings. When Hermione decides it is time to put differences behind her and Draco what will happen. Will everyone else except the new change?
1. Chapter Uno

**A/N: **Well let's see I have little messages for you all about this new story I am going to write. I love writing but I never seem completely satisfied with what I do. So my updates might be farther apart then we would all like. But I will do my best to make regular updates. Now on to notes.

**1. **The italics in this entry are from Hermione's journal.

**2.** The poem is my own creation, so don't try to steal it...

**3.** The song lyrics are not mine they belong to Matchbook Romance and their song Lovers and Liars.

**4.** The underlined and italicized writing is the letter...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters they are all property of the great JK Rowling. The only thing I take ownership rights to is the plot and the poems of course.

**Chapter Uno**

_Why is it that just thinking about the wretched, egotistical, stuck up prick, sends my heart into a rapid race? I hate him! I don't know why I am suddenly feeling this way about him. He only cares about himself, and he's been so horrible to me for so long. But, something was there when he stopped me in Diagon Alley this afternoon. He didn't seem to be his normal self. He seems to have finally grown up and out of his 'Malfoy' shell. But I can't be thinking this...He is Draco Malfoy. My sworn enemy! It's been seven years since I met him and since then he's been ruining my life. But all of a sudden like a new dawn of the day, his personality has done a 180. That blonde hair of his was perfect, it's always so immaculate. I've of course been attracted to him, but ever thinking about him as I am now would have sent me into hysteria and I would have never recovered. Yet, so much in these last years in particular have really did wonders for us all. I'm no longer the book-worm and know-it-all I was back in my younger years of youth. And I will admit, Malfoy may have finally changed into someone I can fall for...WHAT AM I SAYING!? It's Malfoy! Forget it all, I am not going through with these thoughts anymore! I can not believe how I am feeling! This isn't right........Is it?_

A disgruntle Hermione threw down her journal and buried her head into the pillows lying on her bed. Her heart was beating fast and she couldn't help but think about Draco. He had seriously changed, she could see it in his eyes, and his voice held a tone different then she was accustomed to hearing from his gorgeously graced lips. He had stopped her and asked if she of course had been made Head Girl. She had just rolled her eyes and began to walk away from the ignorant git. But he had reached out and taken a hold of her arm drawing her back to him. He then repeated the obvious question and had not let go of her arm. She had scoffed and nodded her head. Telling him how stupid he sounded and that of course she had been made Head Girl. But, he had shocked her; there had been a genuine smile on his face when he told her he was to be the new Head Boy. He had seemed utterly happy by the fact they would be sharing duties as well as a common dormitory. Hermione lifted her head from the pillows and shook it fiercely.

"Get out of my head! I don't want to think about you anymore. Go bother some other girl's thoughts. I'm sure there is someone out there who would love to have you stuck on their mind!" She felt weird speaking to herself. But it was all she could do to remain sane. She grabbed her journal off the floor and flipped it open once more. She poised the pen in her teeth and tapped it lightly up and down on her tongue. She began to ponder what more to write. And the entry was followed by a small poem.

**Because of him**

_Days seem so sweet now. _

_Everything is going perfect._

_Your heart is filled with song._

_Your eyes are filled with laughter._

_Your mouth speaks of your joy._

_Your ears listen as your friends rejoice._

_These days seem never ending._

_Your happiness is contagious._

_Everyone around you smiles. _

_The look on your face is priceless.  
__When he walks in the room you glow._

_Friends cover their mouths._

_You make everyone laugh._

_You two are so perfect._

_No one will ever deny it._

_Your heart is filled with song._

_Your eyes are filled with laughter._

_Your mouth speaks of your joy._

_Your ears listen as your friends rejoice._

_And all of this because of one guy._

She read over the poem and sighed. How she wished for that to be how it would turn out if other's discovered the feelings she had for Malfoy. But she knew it would surely never be as such. For her best friends detested Malfoy far more then she had ever. He was Harry's mortal enemy. And was Ron's main rival. The hatred the three boys had for one another was electrifying. When within five feet of the other(s) you could feel the prickling sensation of tension. Over the years the hatred had mounted to even more. The threats of death and disembodiment were of the utmost seriousness. The name calling, the insults, the constant bickering, she prayed for it all too just stop. How many nights had she lain awake wishing that one day, something could reunite the school? How often was she seen sitting in a corner pretending to read, when really she was plotting a way to bring Gryffindor and Slytherin together once more, as they had been in the early years of the school?

Sadness soon overwhelmed her and she lay back down covering her head with a pillow. This year she would be making amend. She would become friends with Draco, if it was the last thing she ever did. But, how would Harry and Ron take it? She didn't want to lose their friendship...Would they understand what she was doing? Or would they let their pride take control of them and continue their petty grudge against all Slytherins. This will be a mission, a long and grueling mission. But in the end she was positive she would accomplish some sort of agreement between the two feud filled houses.

'Don't hold this against me. /I've already said I'm sorry. / And I bet you've got every word I said  
memorized in your head. /And you'll use every one of them. /And you'll use every one of them against me.'

She slipped into a sweet slumber. And let the blackness take over her and lead her into a peaceful dream of things ranging from her beloved friends, to the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall, to her supportive parents and finally releasing her in a lovely dream of her sworn enemy.

Her sleep was seemingly interrupted though by a rustle of wings upon the head board in her room. She opened her eyes and was face to face with the gleaming amber eyes of a great Eagle Owl. Racking her brain as to who would own such an exquisite bird she thought back to school. Who was the richest, most pampered, student in all of Hogwarts? Of course, this was Draco's Eagle Owl. Why was it in her room? She spotted the letter attached to his leg and reached for it removing it slowly and uncertainly.

_Granger,_

_As Head Boy I feel it is my duty to offer a truce to you. We are suppose to be professionals and are suppose to set an example for our fellow students. I am willing to put our differences behind us and move on. I am not proposing a friendship even in the least bit, though I will not deny if one seemingly shows it's self I will not be in the least bit disappointed. If you understand what I mean, and being the brain you are I am sure you will understand much better then anyone else in our beloved Hogwarts. This year is my last year at school and I do not intend on having it ruined by the consistent ridicule I have bestowed upon many these last years. I however am not saying I plan on apologizing to these other students, but to you I will admit, I know what I did was wrong. I apologize profusely and sincerely hope you will find it in that heart of yours to forgive me. With my father out of the picture I have had time to rethink my position on many of the issues that have arisen. I will not be joining the Dark Lord, but I am not sure I am necessarily ready to join the side of the Order either. This year will be a test of patience for us both, I hope we both do our way to pass the test. _

_Draco Malfoy_

Hermione finished reading the letter to herself and blinked rapidly. Had she seriously just read that? Had Malfoy actually written that? How in the hell had he been thinking exactly the same thing she had? Right now she didn't care. As long as he was really committed to doing this, she would be by his side. Though for now, it was her bed time and she was tired for the next day would be the First of September and her first day back to Hogwarts for her seventh and final year.


	2. Chapter Dos

**A/N: **Sheesh, I feel so unloved. No one reviewed the story. Well to bad. I enjoy writing this so I am going to keep going and hopefully someone eventually reads and reviews....If you do, you will be my favorite person! Okay I'm a loser, but hey, it's a phase right? Hopefully! Okay on with notes.

**1. **Italics are **A.)** A letter to Harry. **B.)** Another entry in the Wonderful Journal of Hermione.

**2.** Lyrics do not belong to me. They belong to Good Charlotte's Predictable.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters they are all property of the great JK Rowling. The only thing I take ownership rights to is the plot and the poems of course.

****

**Chapter Dos**

"Mum!! Why did you let me sleep in!? I am going to be so late! I can't believe this; I'm not even done packing."

Hermione Granger, Miss-Know-It-All, Member of the Golden Trio; ran through her small muggle home shrieking as she stuffed large leather bound text books and loose quills into her trunk. Her ginger cat Crookshanks still lay curled up on her soft bed. Pulling her school robes from her dresser she neatly placed them a top everything else. She looked around her room, searching for the remainder of her school supplies; under her bed she spotted a bottle of ink, on her desk was her potions essay, and on the vanity was her wand. She had everything now; she could finally relax and enjoy breakfast with her family.

"Oh 'Mione, have you forgotten, you can get to Kings Cross all on your own this year? I didn't feel it necessary to wake you at such an early hour when you didn't need to leave so early."

Mrs. Granger was standing over a lit stove with frying pan in hand. A spatula lay on the counter beside the stove. Hermione took a seat at the round table and came face to face with her father. She smiled sweetly and reached for the Daily Prophet which was lying beside her father's morning paper. She began flipping through the pages and her jaw dropped open as she began to read an utterly bewildering paragraph.

**Headmaster of Hogwarts to Be Replaced? **

Reporter for the Prophet, Madam Rita Skeeter has stumbled upon shocking reports that the once esteemed Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Albus Dumbledore; Order of Merlin First Class, is suspected to be taking his leave of the school. It is rumored that one Minerva McGonagall will be taking over as Headmistress and Severus Snape will be appointed Deputy Headmaster. All wonder if this in fact does come to be, who will be in charge of the mighty Gryffindors. Professor McGonagall who has not truly verified if these rumors are the truth has stated however, "If any such thing was to come about our reappointed Defense Against the Dark Art's teacher Remus Lupin would become the new head of Gryffindor House." We are still waiting verification from Dumbledore if it is true he has finally decided on spending this year, Harry Potter's Seventh Year, as his last as well. More to come in later reports.

Hermione gasped as she read and her eyes filled with tears. Dumbledore, leaving Hogwarts? Why would he do such a thing!? With Voldemort still strong the school would fall, or was this some sort of plan of the brilliant Headmaster. Let the enemy think something completely false, get his hopes up and attack while he has his guard down? She didn't know what was going on; she had not received any owls from the school since she received her letter a week prior.

She quickly devoured the breakfast consisting of eggs, bacon, sausage, toast and orange juice before running back up to her room. She grabbed a quill and a spare piece of parchment scrawling down a quick note to Harry.

_Harry,_

_Have you read the Prophet this morning? I know I'll be seeing you shortly but I felt I needed to write you! I can't believe this. What is going on? Dumbledore can not abandoned the school, I don't care how worthy of a cause. I respect McGonagall beyond all measures, but Dumbledore leaving will be the saddest day in the history of the school!_

_Much love,_

_Hermione_

She let out a small sigh and reached out stroking the soft feathers of her new owl, Rachelle. She tied the letter to Rachelle's leg and carried her to the window letting her fly away. Unsure if the letter would reach Harry before she saw him she shrugged. Even if it didn't it was fine. She had just needed a way to let out her feelings. Sure it had been a short letter but it had relieved her and that was what she had wanted. A quick relief from the confusion she had entered upon seeing the title, of the article that read the demise of Hogwarts.

"Hermione dear, are you going to come down here and spend the last few minutes before you leave, with us?"

Hermione heard her mother's voice calling up the stairs and she laughed. She opened her door and quickly descended the stairs, sitting down beside her mother on the small couch she curled up and kissed her mother's cheek. Her father soon joined them wrapping a strong arm around her shoulders and beaming proudly at his daughter. She knew she was lucky, there were probably muggle-born witches and wizards out there whose parent's probably disowned them as soon as they heard the news that their child was 'different'. But her parent's couldn't have been prouder. She still remembered the shocked yet excited faces she had seen the day she received the letter informing her of her magical possessed powers.

The family sat together for a few hours discussing her birthday that was about to come. Her father asked her what she would like for her birthday and she waved him off saying that her beautiful owl Rachelle was enough. But they both insisted that they were going to give her a magnificent birthday present, it is only once that your only child turns eighteen.

"If you insist, but I don't want anything big...Maybe a book or something."

After a tearful good bye Hermione hurried off to her room to grab her trunk and her small duffle bag. She kissed both parents quickly on the cheek. She glanced around the room, muttered a soft prayer her family would be kept safe while she was away, and smiled at the house she would not be seeing until the holidays. With that a –pop- sounded and the spot she had stood in moments prior was now empty.

_Dearest Journal,_

_I am absolutely terrified to go back to school this final year. With Voldemort still at power who knows what is going to go down. What if he decides he wants to somehow take over the school? Everyone says the only wizard he ever feared was Dumbledore...And now Dumbledore wants to retire!! My heart keeps beating rapidly. I can't breathe anymore and my head is spinning in circles. I don't know what I am going to do. But besides that, I have to share a dormitory with the Slytherin Prince. I know we have both agreed that we are going to do all in our might to get along this year, but...What if it was only a hoax? What if he is just trying to get me to open up and then he can strike? I truly doubt that is his intention but, you never really know do you? This is my last year! Seventh Year and Head Girl to boot. I am so excited at the same time. I will sorely miss the boys when this ends. Though I very much doubt we will fall apart...There's always the Order. Which can not be dismantled until Harry finally defeats that sorry excuse for a wizard Voldemort. I am just sitting in this cabin waiting for Harry and Ron to show up. They promised to be here early so I could see them before Dumbledore called the prefects and heads to their meeting. But, now that I think about it...Ron is a prefect! Poor Harry, he'll be alone, for Ginny was made prefect also. But, he'll have Neville, Dean and Seamus to keep him company. Still, poor Harry! Yay! I see them coming right now. _

Harry, Ron and Ginny came to a skidding halt outside the compartment Hermione was sitting alone in. Harry reached for the door and threw it open and catching Hermione as she threw herself at him. Hermione held on tight to Harry laughing. Ron and Ginny slipped past them and sat down. But, just as Ron sat down she untangled herself from Harry and jumped into Ron's arms hugging him tightly. Everyone noticed Ron's cheeks take a red tint to them and they all laughed. Finally, she sat beside Ginny laughing and hugging the younger girl.

"How are you all?" She asked excitedly, shoving her journal back into her duffle bag that had been lying neatly in the seat beside her.

Ginny jumped up and smiled. "I am just awesome 'Mione. And how are you today?"

"I am perfect..."

She was cut off though by Harry and Ron who had happened to at the exact same moment to say "You sure are 'Mione." They all laughed and she shook her head smacking each one lightly on the arm.

"As I was saying. I am just perfect; I am so excited I am Head Girl."

They all smiled at her and began congratulating her for the hundredth time since she received the letter. She quickly quieted them and began to congratulate Ginny. They all were chattering and laughing, telling of the fun they had, experienced this summer, and all of the sadness they were still enduring for the loss of Sirius. At the mention of Sirius, Hermione had noticed Harry had become seemingly quieter. The happy look she had seen on his face upon arrival had now vanished into a look of pure sadness and heartache.

Trying to change the subject to what she had hoped to be a happier subject she brought up the letter Malfoy had written her the night before. They looked at her questioningly as she told them how she wanted to become friends with him, and fix the inter-house relationships. She noted they were all looking rather dumbstruck so she pulled the letter from her robes and handed it over to Harry who read it with an unreadable expression. Ron and Ginny were both leaning over his shoulder reading I as well, Ron's expression was that she had not even began to fathom. He looked disgusted and slightly petrified. Ginny on the other hand looked rather excited and hugged Hermione.

"I think this is a great idea! I mean he is gorgeous and there has to be some good in him somewhere. Right?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other and then to the two girls. Hermione once again took in their expressions, both looked confused and upset. But she wasn't quite sure why. Harry began to tear the letter in half but Hermione snatched it from his hand before he had the chance.

"What the hell are you thinking 'Mione? Malfoy? As if he would turn around and begin to care all about anyone but himself...."

Just in the middle of Harry's rant the compartment door slid open and a pale blonde headed boy walked into the compartment and smirked. He took the letter from Hermione's hand and stuck in his pocket before turning on the two boys. His features continued to show the smirk that he had made famous the first time he stepped into Hogwarts.

"Oh Potter get over yourself. And Granger, Dumbledore would like a word with the two of us, _alone._ Before he calls the rest of the prefects around for their orders."

And just as quickly as he came his robes rippled out of the compartment and into the corridor. Hermione waved to Ginny and looked at Harry and Ron. "I'll deal with you two later." And she quickly hurried out of the corridor and after Draco.

I knew it all along/ you're so predictable/ I knew something would go wrong/ so you don't have to call/ or say anything at all/ so predictable.


	3. Chapter Tres

**A/N: **Yay! I got my first review! Thank you Benji Girl! I'm so ecstatic that you like my story so far. I just hope I don't disappoint you! Okay now on to the notes that I always have to add.

**1.** The italics are once more our lovely Miss Grangers Journal. (I think she loves her journal....)**2.** The Poem is my own creation.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter Characters in any way or form. They are J.K's and I think they need to stay that way, since not many people can give her characters the justice she can.

**Chapter Tres**

As Hermione hurried after Draco she realized he was going slower with each step, she guessed he was trying to move slower so she could catch up to him and she hurried along quicker so she stood next to him.

"So what does Dumbledore want us for?" She asked trying to catch her breath.

"Oh, he doesn't." Draco said with a shrug grabbing Hermione's arm to keep her from stopping.

Hermione tried pulling her arm away from Draco's grasp to stop and glare at him but he wasn't letting up any so she relaxed herself slightly and continued to follow the pale haired boy into an empty compartment near the front of the train. Finally now she had her chance to yell at him.

"Why the hell did you lie to me then? 'Oh Dumbledore wants to see us...' I was with my friends."

Draco just rolled his eyes and took a seat looking up at her with innocent grey eyes. She looked at him and her heart seemed to soften drastically as she took a seat across from him, He was mesmerizing, he had grown up a lot in the summer holidays. He had always been good looking, but now he was more so then ever. Her brown eyes were still locked with his when there was a knock on the compartment door.

"Drakie darling what are you doing in here with _her_?" The wretched witch otherwise known as Pansy Parkinson simpered into the compartment. Hermione did all she could not to throw herself at Pansy. She of course had honor to uphold and wouldn't let her name go bad because of the stuck up girl.

"Pansy kindly remove yourself from my presence or I shall have to alert the Daily Prophet that you still suck your thumb." Hermione watched in awe as Draco spoke to Pansy. She held back a laugh as the Slytherin girl glared daggers at Draco. Draco motioned for her to leave and with a disgusted look at Hermione she withdrew herself.

Hermione kept her eyes on Draco as he nonchalantly shrugged and leaned once more against the back of his seat. She smiled at him softly as he looked back at her and smirked.

"Why'd you do that? I thought you and Parkinson were a couple."

Draco just scoffed and shook his head pulling out the letter he had written the previous night to Hermione. She looked at it and watched as he read over it. She couldn't help but watch his eyes they caught her off guard. They use to always be full of hatred and such horridness. But today they looked almost sad.

"I knew your friends wouldn't believe that I really wanted to be friends with you. I mean who would believe such a thing from Draco Malfoy, the lying, cheating, asshole of a Slytherin." He shook his head again and handed her the letter which she quickly folded up and stuck in her pocket. "But I meant it all. I want to at least be on civil terms with you Granger, even though I hate to say it, I'd even attempt to be semi-decent around Scar-Head...I mean Potter." He added seeing the anger in her eyes.

The two sat there in silence for a while gazing periodically at each other and then adverting their eyes out the window and onto the dark grass below the train. Finally an announcement came from overhead insisting on the Heads and the Prefects to meet in the front compartment to speak with Dumbledore on the matters that would be taken care of this school year.

Hermione stood up to leave but Draco reached out and grabbed her arm lightly pulling her down into the seat beside him. She looked at him questioningly and went to stand up again. But once more Draco reached out and pulled her down and stood up in front of her so she could not move.

"What Malfoy? We are suppose to be going to talk to the Headmaster."

Draco continued standing in front of her and brushed his hand lightly across her cheek looking down at her. She shivered at his touch not knowing what was going on. His eyes bore into hers and she seemed to get lost in them. The thoughts of going to meet the Headmaster just flew out of her head as she looked into the deep eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Granger can't you just for once loosen up. We are right behind the front compartment, we can wait a few seconds there are prefects still at the back of them train they won't be there yet." But as he spoke he opened the compartment door pulling her after him. She noticed he wasn't even fazed by what had just happened, and it began to nag at the back of her mind, and she didn't even understand why.

As the two walked into the compartment Ginny and Ron grabbed Hermione and drug her over to sit next to them. While Draco only shrugged and sat down beside Blaise Zambini and Millicent Bullstrode. As soon as everyone was situated they looked up at the Headmaster who was standing in the front of the compartment his eyes hidden behind his half moon spectacles. He looked over the group and smiled jovially at each one. His eyes seemed to sparkle as he looked between Hermione and Draco.

"Welcome Prefects and Heads. I hope you all had an enjoyable summer. Mine was quite _interesting_, but I won't get into that." He smiled and reached into his robes pulling out a small box containing muggle lemon drops. Hermione laughed as he began offering them to the students and they each took one looking at it as if it were some alien type of candy.

Once Dumbledore had their attention he grinned jovially and began speaking once more.

"Now I am sure you all can't wait to hear you assignments so let's get straight to it." Each person in the compartment groaned while Dumbledore laughed. "Oh now children don't be like that, you know there are things that must be done. Now our Heads, Miss Hermione Granger..."The compartment began to cheer and Hermione felt her cheeks turn bright red. "...and Mister Draco Malfoy." This time there was only a scattered applause and Draco glared at everyone. Hermione laughed and shook her head looking over at Draco who looked slightly hurt and she instantly quieted herself.

"Now the task of being Head Boy and Head Girl is difficult. But in the end it is very rewarding as I am sure Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy will find." Both nodded their head softly while listening to the Headmaster. "Now onto other news, I am sure most if not all of you have read the piece in the Prophet about my _'replacement'_ at Hogwarts..." His eyes landed on Hermione. "But I assure you all that was a large misunderstanding." Hermione felt herself smiling and she began cheering along with the others.

Dumbledore finished his speech saying the students needed to take turns patrolling the corridors and that Hermione and Draco needed to hang around so that the Headmaster could tell them more about what they had to do.

_Beloved Journal,_

_I am ever so pleased to hear that Dumbledore is not leaving. My heart was beating ten times faster then normal when he told us all at the meeting this afternoon. I couldn't help but cheer along with each of the Prefects. Though I did notice that Draco didn't seem to be the most pleased with hearing this. I think he really wanted Snape to be Deputy Headmaster, and then Slytherin would have more power in the school. But who knows. I'm just way too excited right now. But anyways after the prefects left Dumbledore held me and Draco back and he told us we would be sharing a dormitory. I don't remember Percy staying in a different dormitory when he was Head Boy, but hey whatever it will help me and Draco get to know each other better and work on our understanding for one another. Our portrait is of Godric Gryffindor and Salazzar Slytherin when they were best friends. I think it is going to be the coolest thing ever. But right now I am just anxious to get to the school. I can't wait for the feast. I am starving right now. Oh and another thing Dumbledore said kind of confused me, he said 'When two opposites come together and unite the power doubles.' I wish I knew what he meant. I have a feeling it means something about me and Draco. But coming together? Does that mean our trying to make amend? But how would the power double? What did he mean by the power doubling anyways? I am so confused. And by the look I saw on Malfoy's face I have a feeling he was just as lost as I was. It was actually quite amusing. But yeah, I think the train is about to stop so I need to kick Ron and Harry out of the compartment so I can change into my robes. _

Hermione shut her journal and placed it along with her quill back into her bag and looked at the boys. She looked at them and then moved her eyes to the door. They seemed to get the hint and both stood up walking out while Hermione and Ginny rummaged in their bags to pull on their school robes.

As the throng of students made their way off the Hogwarts Express and into Hogsmeade Station the group fell into a line and made their way over one of the thestral drawn carriages. By now the whole group could see the thestrals and they all gave the winged horse a small pat on the head as they climbed in. Being able to see the thestrals wasn't something they were happy about. To see a thestral you had to have witnessed some ones death. And now as it was they had encountered many of those sightings. By now almost 90 of the population at Hogwart's was able to see the thestrals in all their glory. And at times it made them cry for the ones they have seen pass on.

The ride to the school was for the most part a silent engagement. Hermione had yelled at the two boys as soon as they were back in their compartment. And after much arguing and a lot of dirty looks she had finally brought them to almost an agreement that Malfoy was being truthful in his letter. And that there wasn't a sick joke involved.

**Miracles can Happen**

_I never would have guessed that you would be the one._

_The one to make me laugh._

_The one to make any day perfect._

_The one who I look forward to seeing each day._

_The one to take my heart and make it soar. _

_I never would have guessed you could change._

_Change from the arrogance._

_Change from the ignorance._

_Change to a sweet young adult._

_Change to the one I love._

_I never would of guessed miracles were true._

_You changed my mind._

_Made me realize I was naïve._

_Now I know how wrong I was._

_You are the one who changed me._

Everyone gathered in the Great Hall and Hermione noticed Draco's gaze seem to be on her the whole time everyone was situating themselves into their house tables. She returned the stares and noticed the hints of a small smile forming on his face.


	4. Chapter Cuatro

**A/N: **Woo! Two reviews. I would much rather have a few people who really enjoy my story then have a bunch of people who only think semi-decent of it. It's the quality of the reviewers, not just the quantity. I've heard that quote so many times; it's just stuck in my head.

**1. **Italics are what??? A Note from Dumbledore....Sorry no journal entry and you'll understand why.

**2. **Lyrics...Good Charlotte's Secrets.

**3.** Poem is mine though! I like poetry if you haven't discovered this yet.

**Disclaimer: **All these darling little characters. Belong to Mrs. J.K Rowling!

**Chapter Cuatro**

A rush of air blew across Hermione's cheeks as students ran from the Great Hall and into the Main Entrance. Students in every year were excited to be back to their home away from home. Or for some people like her best friend Harry, his only home. Avoiding a large group of anxious looking first years she stepped off to the side and stood in a small corner. As people rushed on by her she just laughed softly. All these people were glad to be back at school and yet soon they would be dreading the days they spent in classes.

Hermione had been drifting off into a daydream when suddenly she felt a familiar hand grip hers and pull her along the corridors. She hadn't even needed to open her eyes to realize it was Harry. In her opinion he looked rather frazzled and unhappy to say the least. His eyes weren't sparkling as she usually saw them on the first evening of the term. Instead they were clouded over and his face seemed to be as red as Ron's hair.

"Harry, are you alright?" She watched as Harry shook his head and continued walking pulling her along behind him. She was beginning to grow antsy and worried. Why was Harry acting like this? What was the matter with him? She hadn't had to wait long to find out though.

Almost immediately a door blew open and Harry drug Hermione inside after him. He let go of her arm and fell to the ground his eyes filling with tears. She sat down beside him and held him close to her, comforting him best she could. Harry's head lifted slightly and he looked at her his eyes glistening with fresh tears.

"They lied to me. Everyone lied to me. I hate them all!" And with that Harry jumped up and ran from the room. All Hermione could do was sit on the ground and watch as her best friend ran off. She began to cry unsure of why she was doing this. As she lay on the ground tears coming down her pale face she heard the faint sound of feet approaching the room. She made an attempt to get up and hide but she was to slow. The features of a blonde Slytherin filled the door way.

"Granger? What are you doing? Why are you crying?" At the last statement Draco had moved across the room and was now helping Hermione to stand up. She threw her arms around Draco's neck and began to sob into his shoulder. The boy just stood there patting her back whispering comforting words to her.

Finally, Hermione realized the weirdness in the situation and pulled herself away from Draco wiping at her eyes. She began to wonder why he had allowed her to throw herself upon him. If that had been the Draco she had known and hated he'd of laughed and walked away. But, he hadn't. She still wasn't sure why she was crying, she didn't even know what Harry had been talking about, but it had sent her into a fit of sobs none the less.

"Hermione...Are you okay?"

Hermione looked up at her name and looked around for who had said it. Only when she realized she and Draco were the only ones in the room did she figure out he had called her by her first name. Her eyes widened as he wrapped his arms around her again and she loosened up laying her head on his shoulder.

"Draco, what has gotten into you?"

Draco looked down at her in his arms. She moved her head and looked up at him and he brushed his finger across her cheek. She shivered at his touch and a genuine smile passed over both of their faces. This was a first, for the only look Hermione ever had on when Draco was around was a frown and Draco usually wore a smirk.

"You've really changed this year Granger."

When the word 'Granger' escaped his lips it wasn't with the icy coldness and hatred that was normally involved. Instead it was light and almost kind of romantic. Hermione looked at him in amazement. If you had told her this time last year that Draco Malfoy would be standing in an empty classroom with his arms wrapped around her and being totally sweet, she would have had you admitted to St. Mungo's.

"As have you Malfoy."

The two Heads stood there not moving. Their eyes were locked and their smiles held on their faces showed brightly. Neither one seemed able to speak. Finally, Draco leaned down his lips lingered just inches above hers. She closed her eyes anticipating the touch she was sure would follow. But it never came. The next moment was a blur in her mind. A flash of light, a scream and someone dragging her away.

_Dearest Miss Granger,_

_You will be pleased to hear that you will now be free to leave the infirmary. Your teachers have all agreed to have Mister Malfoy help you with your classes you have missed this past week. I know you do not remember anything that happened that night in the Transfiguration Room on the night of the First. I've been assured you will be fine but you need a little help regaining your memory, there was more complications in the matter then we had known about in the beginning. Your attacker has been transported to Azkaban prison this afternoon. It took 6 Auror's to track him down. I am sure you will want to know what this is all about as soon as you leave the Wing. And feel free to come to my office I will be expecting you. The password is Red Hots. I am sure you know about these delicious muggle candies. But I am off the subject now. I will be awaiting your arrival. Have a pleasant day._

_Professor Dumbledore. _

Draco was sitting beside Hermione's bed reading her the letter the Headmaster had sent to her earlier that morning. She smiled at him and placed her hand a top of his. Draco cupped her hand in his and smiled at her. He had only left her bed to go to classes and in between he would rush to the Hospital Wing to check on her. She had only come around about two days ago and everyone had been so worried.

"Thanks for staying with me Draco."

"It was the least I could do....." He trailed off and the sentence was never ended. Their conversations the last two days had always been like that. Hermione would say something and Draco would change the subject or just stop talking all together. She suspected there was something he didn't want to tell her and that if he continued talking he would spill it to her.

'In the dark/ In the darkness you will find/ Dirty little secrets we all hide/ Cause' we all have a darker side/ A place we keep where no one else will find'

Hermione made another stab at a conversation. "So you are going to come with me to see Dumbledore right? Since you are the one who is going to be helping me right?"

All Draco did was nod. He helped her out of her bed and turned away while she threw her robes back on. The two walked silently upstairs.

The last thing she remembered was Draco was about to kiss her and then everything went dark. Next thing she remembered was waking up to hear Draco and Harry talking in low whispered voices. The two were sitting on either side of her bed and they seemed to be getting along.

_Flash Back_

"Draco, why'd you let him get away?"

Draco sat there looking at Harry and shrugged his shoulders letting his head drop to his chest. A small tear issued from his eyes as he looked over at Hermione's body lying perfectly still on the hospital bed.

"Harry, I really don't know. I was scared. I didn't know what to do...."

Draco had trailed off and his head once more dropped to his chest. Harry sat there his eyes never leaving Hermione. He had tears glistening in his eyes as he watched his best friends eyes flicker open slowly. He jumped startled at first but quickly recovered.

"Mione..." His voice low and soft. Draco's head popped up at that moment and reached out grabbing Hermione's hand. Hermione smiled at both boys and her eyes focused on both.

"What happened?"

_End Flash Back_

Finally she would be getting some answers. Finally she would know what happened. Finally the last week wouldn't be a blur to her anymore.

_Why is everything such a mystery to me?_

_No one answers my questions when I ask._

_Everyone avoids the topic I most want to hear._

_I can't live like this any longer._

_I'm growing scared wondering what has happened._

_Everything has been such a giant blur._

_Things are perfect one moment. _

_But the next I don't know what's gone on._

_Why won't they just tell me._

_They feel it's just not right yet._

_I don't care about right anymore._

_It's my life and I want to know._

__

**A/N:** The stupid thing wouldn't let me update and I had such a writers block because I was to focused on all the crap going on. Stupid Marching Band Charts. Anyways enjoy.


End file.
